


Healing Touch

by Odalis88



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odalis88/pseuds/Odalis88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir is plagued with a severe headache and Agron offers relief. </p><p>*Update on Return to Me*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I read a similar migraine story in this 'verse before, but don't remember who authored it. I wrote this ficlet a couple days ago when I felt like my head was splitting open. If only I had an Agron of my own to lessen the pain.

I don’t think my head could hurt more if someone were actually shoving sharpened toothbrushes into my forehead. The ache originated in the base of my skull and spread steadily throughout my entire body, or so it seemed. 

The bedroom door opened quietly to admit Agron. He didn’t say anything as he silently climbed into bed behind me. The mattress jostled, but only for a moment as he settled, gently resting his left arm across my waist. Fingers from his right hand brush hair away from my neck, then his lips pressed light, butterfly kisses to my upper spine. 

I’ve told him before that his touch heals me. Agron always laughs it off or responds in kind, thinking I’m being facetious. What he doesn’t know is that I’m being completely serious. 

Here, in the darkness of our bedroom where the entire world falls away except for the strength of his arms, I can actually feel the waves of searing pain lessening. When the overwhelming throb becomes manageable, I tilt my head back to look at him. 

Soft lips immediately capture mine in a tender kiss. 

“Mmm… You taste minty chocolaty.”

Agron smiles against my mouth. “Ice cream. Want some?”

My headache forgotten, I smile wide and roll over to face him. “Ice cream on an empty stomach?” I kissed him again as I moved to straddle his long, lean body. “I should probably have a proper meal first.”

My hands were already hungrily seeking the warm flesh beneath his t-shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> *Update on Return to Me*
> 
> I'm so, so, so sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in so long. It has not been forgotten, but I've had trouble finding the right time/mindset to write anything. If you read part 6, you'd know that Naevia has planned a party for Agron. Now, I've gotten him through his doctor's appointment, but he is extremely resistant to the idea of his friends seeing him after his kidnapping and torture. I'm trying to push him along, but Agron is fighting me. I'll do my best to post the next chapter soon. Thanks so much for the comments and support thus far! They fuel me!


End file.
